Wind
by Ryker Strom
Summary: The wind can be a harbinger of a certain thing to come; and sometimes, love can really defeat all.


_**A/N:** I must have re-written this five times now but it's 3am and I did promise a fic today so I'm posting it now. This idea came out of nowhere and wouldn't leave me alone. This is part of the one-word challenge for the word "wind". **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it**! Also, I can be reached via Tumblr if you want to talk to me. I also post SeBlaine arts and drabble there. I'm "**rykerstrom . tumblr . com**", I'll be really honored if you can follow me. Enjoy the fic! _

* * *

THE WIND

Some cultures believed that wind signaled the arrival of the Reaper. It wasn't the typical wind that swept across the open land, nor was it the type that blew the leaves from the trees. No, it was the type of wind that chilled one to the bone. It was so cold that it felt as though one was being cut opened by a knife. Basically, if one felt a draft, no matter how big or small, but there was nothing being moved or carried by the said draft; then that was the wind one needed to watch out for.

Because Death was coming.

"Sebastian! Can you hear me? Please, please wake up!" Sebastian wouldn't move. There were glass everywhere and smoke was coming out of the car. Blaine couldn't remember what happened. One minute they were having a healthy debate about the movie they had just seen, and the next thing Blaine knew, something large and heavy had come barreling into them and then his world was spinning.

He might've passed out, Blaine wasn't sure. When he opened his eyes again, he was laying on the grass somewhere. His arm felt like it was on fire, and it was bending at a strange angle. Blaine sat up and winced at the splitting headache. His hand went up and touched the wetness on his head, it came away red. Ignoring the blood, Blaine looked around him. Where was Sebastian?

He stood up and almost fell forward when he felt a stabbing pain shot up his left leg. The crash might have done more damage than Blaine had imagined, but that wasn't important right now. He had to find his boyfriend. Sebastian must be here somewhere. What if he was hurt? What if he was—Blaine pushed the morbid thought away as he limped along. Another twenty yards away, he saw a figure laying prone on the grass.

Sebastian, who was wearing the red sweater that Blaine got him.

_Wait, red sweater?_ Blaine was sure that it was white. He shook Sebastian gently and gasped when the red color from the sweater soaked through and stained his fingers red. Blood.

"Wake up, please! Don't you dare leave me like this!" Sebastian looked too pale and too white, and was it actually possible for anyone to be this cold to the touch? Blaine felt a lump in his throat as his vision became blurry. No, it would accomplish nothing for Blaine to have a breakdown right now. He had to help Sebastian. And that was when he felt it.

A strong wind. Cold as ice, cutting through him and chilling him to the bone.

"Blaine, you can't help him anymore." A voice, melodious and ethereal, sounded behind him. Blaine turned around and his eyes widened when he saw a figure dressed in black. The young man looked about his age. He was tall, with chestnut brown hair, marble white skin, striking facial features, and a pair of stormy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Blaine wiped away the wetness on his face. "How did you know my name?"

"I'm the Reaper, I know everything." The young man crouched down so that they were at eye level. "But you can call me Kurt."

"If this is some sort of perverted joke—" Anger flared inside of Blaine, what kind of sick people would make jokes about the Reaper at a time like this?

"You're Blaine Anderson, sixteen, co-captain of the Dalton Warblers, boyfriend of Sebastian Smythe."

"Anyone would know that. If you're not going to help—"

"You just lost your virginity to Sebastian Smythe three hours and forty-one minutes ago, shortly after you watched 'Atonement' together. Need I say more?"

Blaine gaped. What the hell was going on here? If Kurt was here to take Sebastian—

"Please don't take him! He doesn't deserve this!" Panicking, Blaine placed himself between Sebastian and Kurt. He wasn't sure what it accomplished, but he couldn't let anything happen to Sebastian. Sebastian still had so much more to live for.

"I can help you." Kurt smiled. It was ironic, that Death could be so beautiful and smiled so genuinely. "But everything has an order, Blaine. If I save your Sebastian, you need to sacrifice something in return."

Blaine could feel his throat go dry at those words. While he didn't believe in the Grim Reaper yesterday, what had transpired the past ten minutes was enough to make Blaine wary of making any kind of pact with Kurt.

_But if there was a way to save Sebastian … _Blaine looked at Sebastian's lifeless form and felt his chest clenched painfully. _I can't lose him._

"What do you want?"

"I want different things from different people. But in your case, it's a simple trade." Kurt closed the distance between them until he was standing in Blaine's personal space. "To save Sebastian means cutting short your life, I can save him if you agree to share your remaining years with him."

"Do it."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine's quick reply. There was an element of surprise evident in those eyes. Blaine wondered if he was the first person to agree to such a thing.

No matter though. He loved Sebastian. Most people might see him as short-sighted and rash in making such a decision, but for Blaine, it was an easy decision.

"The things humans do for love." Kurt smiled fondly. "Let's sealed this deal."

"All right." Blaine extended his hand. When Kurt didn't shake it, Blaine looked up just in time to feel a pair of lips against his. When Kurt pulled away, Blaine found himself too shocked for words.

"We Reapers aren't bad," Kurt said cryptically. "If you're selfless, we can do the same for you."

It was the last thing Blaine heard before everything turned to darkness.

* * *

_Is this it? Death at forty-six? _

It hurt everywhere. Sebastian tried to move his limbs but he couldn't. This couldn't be happening. This was supposed to be their twentieth wedding anniversary tonight. He had the whole evening planned. It was supposed to be perfect. They were going to their favorite restaurant, and Sebastian was planning on proposing to Blaine again for a renewal of vow.

They weren't supposed to be caught in a fucking driving accident!

"Blaine?" God, even his throat hurt. But where was Blaine? Sebastian managed to turn his head and found his husband laying a few feet away from him. It took all of Sebastian's strength to lift his arm and reach out for Blaine. "Blaine? Please say something!"

Blaine was unresponsive. Even in the darkness, Sebastian could make out a pool of blood that had gathered under his husband.

This couldn't be happening.

Sebastian didn't care if he died at forty-six, but not Blaine. Blaine was his better half, if anyone deserved to live a long life, it would be Blaine.

"Babe, can you hear me? Please don't go." Dammit, he couldn't move. Sebastian knew he needed to get help, but something told him that the accident had done enough damage to his spine to render his legs useless.

If he didn't get help soon, Blaine would never make it.

Sebastian shivered when a chillingly cold wind swept across the ground. But strangely enough, there seemed to be no sound or movement from the tree leaves above him.

Then he heard it, footsteps. There was someone nearby, he must get help. Now!

"Help!" Sebastian wished he could yell louder.

"Blaine's not going to make it to the hospital in time." The headlights from the overturned car turned on suddenly, illuminating the figure that was standing above Sebastian. It was a young man in his late teens with stunning features and an unearthly pair of blue eyes. "But I can help."

"How do you—" Sebastian paused. How this man knew Blaine didn't matter. The important thing was to get help and save Blaine. "Please … Just help him."

"I'm Kurt." Kurt sat down next to Sebastian. "What will you exchange for your husband's life?"

_How did he know Blaine's my husband?_ Either Sebastian was hallucinating or something was terribly wrong.

"This is real," Kurt continued. "We're running out of time. Tell me, what will you give up for Blaine? I can't do much without hearing it from you"

"My life. I'll give up my life." Sebastian gasped out. He was pretty sure he was seeing things. Sebastian didn't believe in the supernatural but at this moment, he was really hoping that Kurt was real and that Blaine could be saved. He didn't want this to be a figment of his imaginations, no matter how nightmarish it was.

Those blue eyes seemed to turn grey for a moment before they turned into a brilliant shade of blue again. Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips against Sebastian's. Those lips were inhumanly cold, Sebastian couldn't help but shudder.

"When you're selfless, we can do the same for you." There was a smile on Kurt's face. It looked strangely genuine. "Blaine saved you thirty years ago, and now you did the same. Consider this a gift from the Reaper."

Sebastian never had a chance to ask Kurt what he meant because as soon as those words were spoken, Sebastian's world faded to black.

* * *

"Sebastian?" Blaine leaned in closer as his husband stirred and opened his eyes. "Get the doctor! He's awake!"

"Blaine?" Sebastian's throat felt dry, like he hadn't spoken for ages. "Is that you?"

"Thank God! You've been in a coma for a week!" Sebastian turned his head and saw the pair of amber eyes that he thought he would never see again. Blaine's eyes were wet, but he forced out a smile anyway. "I can't lose you again."

Sebastian tried to sit up but Blaine put a gentle hand on his husband's arm and stopped him.

"Don't make any sudden movement until the doctor's taken a look at you."

"Are you okay?" Sebastian gave Blaine a once over. "I remembered you were hurt badly. You were unconscious, and the blood—"

"Hey! It's okay. I'm fine. I had a bad cut that required some stitches, but I'm okay for the most part." Blaine clasped Sebastian's hand tightly. "It was you who had the internal bleeding."

"How—how did we get here?"

Blaine was silent for a moment before he opened his mouth and answered.

"They said it's someone called Kurt who brought us in." Blaine said softly.

"Kurt." Sebastian echoed.

"I saw him yesterday." Blaine continued. "And he told me that you did what I did thirty years ago."

The silence between them was deafening as the weight of the confession hung in the air.

"Jesus Christ, Blaine!" Sebastian was the first to speak up. "You exchanged your life for mine? Don't you ever—"

"And I'll do it a million times over." Blaine interrupted. "Just as I know you'd do the same."

Sebastian opened his mouth to say something and shut it again.

"And he said something else too," Blaine added.

"What else did he say?"

"He told us to enjoy his gift, because we won't be seeing him again any time soon."

They didn't know how they were so certain about this; but somehow, they just knew that Kurt, the strange Reaper that seemed to be in their lives for the past thirty years, meant what he said. The chilling wind that they both dread wouldn't be coming back for a very long time.

Everything was finally going to be all right.

(END)


End file.
